


Hawaii 0218

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: “I think your love is as vast as the ocean, and you’ve been with people who feared your waves. But I’m not afraid to try, to dive, to taste, to face, the future soaking in your love”





	1. Chapter 1

Koo Junhoe, is a famous poet in Seoul. His book entitled ‘ **Sky and Ground** ’ sold thousands of copies nationwide including international bookstores.

But somehow, he wasn’t able to produce new work for years which cause him to fall apart

“Junhoe-sshhi where is your new work, I’ve been waiting for that for a year now” said Mr. Kim Hanbin a well-known Editor in Seoul

“Aaah ~ yes Mr. Kim, I’ll finish it and send to you immediately” Junhoe responded and ended the call

He sighed.

“It was too big for me hyung, that was the truth. My current work never really progressed” Junhoe said in grimace

“Maybe you run out of inspiration” said Yunyheong, his older bestfriend since college days

“or you’re distracted” Jinhwan added, while stirring his cup of coffee

Yunhyeong stood up from his seat and went to Junhoe to hug him

“it’s okay Junhoe, take your time. Unwind and relax, your work can wait” said the older while he’s embracing the younger

“get some new inspiration from new places Junhoe, it’s okay, ignore that Kim Hanbin, I know he can wait also” Jinhwan holds his hand

Junhoe sighed “what am I gonna do without the both of you?” while looking at his two bestfriend

The three hugged each other and laughed out in a minute after they felt disgust from their cheesiness

* * *

Hawaii is one of the most beautiful places on Earth if you want to go on a soul searching or just an adventure itself.

Koo Junhoe came from a place where there is barely any sunshine in the summer, apart from a few good days here and there; having almost constant sunshine is his dream come true.

As his taxi arrived at the resort, he gets off from the car and took a deep breath.

Junhoe look slowly up into the pink sky, and he began to watch the golden sun go to sleep. The beach seemed deserted, quiet, but peaceful. Junhoe started taking his shoes off; then he gently put his feet out on the soft sand.  With each step he took, he could feel the warm sand crunch between his toes. Then suddenly, he felt a sharp rock on his right foot, but not sharp enough to break the skin. He didn’t mind the rock; instead he walked closer and closer.

It was a comfortable place to be in, the silence of the surrounding, tranquillity of the ocean, and warmth of the faint sun. There is a slight and warm breeze. The opera of the sea washed over Junhoe and the wave-music was welcoming. It was soothing and he was glad to get away from the hurly-burly and stresses of life.

The pulsing heart of the sea causes a gentle swell and the waves cascading onto the shore have that ancient alchemy of purr-and-pound.

When they uncoil, it is like an old, vellum parchment is unrolling in front of your eyes. If Junhoe could read the sea language, it would probably say just two words a hundred, hundred thousand times; _never leave._

Junhoe put down his baggage and sat down on the sand. He reached out and buried his hand into the sand and the sifted the handful of small stones using the gaps between each finger.

“this is perfect” he sighed and slowly inclined backwards and close his eyes.

When Junhoe opened his eyes, all the birds were gone except for one.

The bird was like him.

It didn't want to fly away; it wanted to stay there on that lonely beach and watch the sunset of a lifetime. No sound, just the wind blowing thunderously through his ears. And the waves crashing down on the wet sand.

It made the hair on his arms stand up and he got a chill, but Junhoe didn't move.

He took another deep breath and started walking towards where the water meets the sand. With each step he took, the sand got cooler and cooler. Then, with a final step, it turned cold.

His feet were in the cold water and sand. It was sudden, wet, but soft. The dark blue water drew back in. Thrusting violently, crashing everywhere, the water threw its cool brisk body into his legs, scaring the lone bird away with its unique destructive sound.

The wind started to pick up a little. It was extra cold on the wet spots of Junhoe’s body. The water was as black as silence, with only a slight reflection of the sun.

Junhoe could not tell the water was there. The sun took the water with it, to share with someone else.

He stood there for a couple more seconds, and before he knew it, the sun was gone. The colors became more independent as the shadow of the sun lessened. Then, it was gone. Without any trace, sound, or movement.

He sighed one last time as he goes back to where he left his baggage “it’s time to check in at the resort” he murmured

As he walks a distinctive scent of grilled meat and chicken along with the tangy spices of lemon and chili aroused his taste buds, Junhoe’s stomach rumbled when he heard it sizzling sound of the barbecue. It was coming from the parade where the few well known restaurants of the resort were now open and serving dinner. Junhoe can’t take it anymore; he joined the queue of hungry and eager customers.

He ordered the traditional Hawaiian food known as _laulau,_ after Junhoe finished his meal he continued to walk towards the resort he checked in.

Once Junhoe arrived at the lobby, the lounge area is fairly large which is suited to a business type of hotel. There is also a pub; however, it is in poor decorative order.

“welcome!” said the girl at the front desk

“hi, uh .. My name is Koo Junhoe, I booked this hotel three days ago” said Junhoe

“oh ~ yes, please give me a moment to search for your details ~” the girl responded, after two minutes the girl looked at him with a smile on her face “Welcome to Hawaii, Mr. Koo Junhoe, you were booked at room 218”

Junhoe smiled back and nod to the girl, he proceeds to his room.

“Room 218” he reads and inserted the room keys

The room was cozy enough. From the white walls with the ocean views from his window and a king size bed was surely enough for him

He entered the bathroom and he saw a large walk-in glass shower, and a large bathtub.

Junhoe smiled “time to take a bath” he murmured

He soaks himself in luxurious bath tub, and stayed there for 15mins

Once he’s finished, he dried himself and settled into his bed to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

8:53 a.m.

Junhoe’s eyes opened, he was awake from the restful slumber and memories of the past day are unaware to him for a few moments before the events rush back to his mind. 

He then realized where he was and what day it is. 

While his brain wakes and he become aware of everything, Junhoe burrow down deeper under the thick, inviting sheets and sink into the memory foam pad as the sun peeks through the blinds. Fuzzy blankets coil around his legs and somehow wish him to stay, to not leave its comforting embrace. 

Yet, as resisting as it is, Junhoe let his naked feet fall to the chilled wooden floor, and the morning breeze from the open window hits his legs.

Junhoe step outside to smell the salty air, it’s the sound of the ocean waves that looks like they're pulling the sun up with each crash. He can feel the cool morning breeze.

He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes “this is amazing” he sighed

Junhoe goes back inside his room and sprawled on his bed

Plan for this day? Sleep all day, it’s a vacation right? ‘Unwind and relax’ they said

It’s already sunset when Junhoe woke up, he checked his time and decided to walk around the resort

The door creaks open, slowed down by a thick, red carpet below. Circumventing the expanse, unveils a scattering of glass tables and leather chairs, juxtaposing a certain chaos, in an otherwise, orderly place. Blades of light echo throughout, reflecting between mirrors and other gregarious gold objects, sparingly placed about the room.

Junhoe’s eyes are immediately drawn to a high table at the bar, stocked with all kinds of spirits and mixers. Disco lights project a dancing scene onto the surface of the bar, and yet no music plays. A stool is awkwardly positioned, seemingly too far from the bar for the sitter to be able to lean against it.

Once Junhoe was seated, he asked for a glass of whiskey to the bartender, one shot, two, three

“aaah, this whiskey is really something” he uttered

“well that’s the best whiskey in town” said the guy beside him

Junhoe turns around to face the guy.

The guy was seemed molded from a different cast as he had an androgynous look uncommon to most people. Lacquered and enameled by the sun, he radiated energy and brio. His mountain peak cheekbones appeared chiseled into shape by a master craftsman. They were of such sharp contours, it looked as if they were sculpted and pared to perfection.

“you’re gorgeous” Junhoe mumbled

The guy left out a little laugh, “you’re pretty drunk, but you’re heavenly stunning” he smirked

Junhoe tilt his head “oh yeah? Am I? Well, thank you?” he laughed

“what’s your name? I’m Jiwon by the way, but they call me Bobby here”

“Koo Junhoe”

“Koo Junhoe, Junhoe … that name suits you, beautiful, really beautiful”

Junhoe chuckled “I think I'm gonna call you Jiwon, I like your name” he bit his lips

“call me whatever name you want, you can call me ‘babe’ if you want to?” Jiwon flirtatiously smirked

“not so fast, Jiwonie ~”


	3. Chapter 3

“so, you’re new here? It’s my first time to see you” Jiwon asked him

“Oh yes,” Junhoe said.  “I’m just in a vacation.”

“That’s cool,” Jiwon said as he leaned in towards Junhoe, and the next thing Junhoe knew, they were kissing.

Junhoe suddenly felt self-conscious again. There were dozens of people around them, yet here they were, locking lips in front of all of them. 

Jiwon finally broke the kiss and whispered in Junhoe’s ear. “Do you want to get out of here?”

Junhoe couldn’t say yes fast enough. He finished his drink, and he closed out his tab

Jiwon held Junhoe’s hand and lead him onto the dance floor; they both know that they’re drunk. Junhoe grinned his ass into Jiwon’s crotch, he’s dancing slowly, alluring and seductively. Jiwon walked behind Junhoe, his semi hard dick pressing between Junhoe’s butt cheeks. His one well defined muscled arm wrapped around Junhoe’s waist, bringing closer to him and the other is running into Junhoe’s toned body up to his neck and gently tilting it to the side.

He buried his face in the crook of Junhoe’s neck and kissed all around earning several low moans from Junhoe. “ummmm”

Junhoe’s body shook with such pleasure that it almost made him cum. 

Jiwon smiled knowing he was the one causing Junhoe to be in such a state, he could smell the sexual frustration coming off him like a wolf in heat.

"We...We shouldn't be doing this here" Junhoe moaned weakly. 

"It's not what your body is telling me...." Jiwon growled "Tell me you want it baby..." he added

Junhoe didn't respond just moaning luckily he knew ways to get his answer. The arm that was holding his waist slithered down running over Junhoe’s pants into his raging hard dick and deep between his legs Jiwon’s fingers easy found and slide into his tight warm hole. 

"Say it" Jiwon pumped his two big fingers into Junhoe’s ass.

Junhoe yelped in pain and pleasure. "YES!" he whimpered. 

Jiwon grinned. "Good...follow me" 

Once they arrived into the back room of the pub, Jiwon immediately grabbed Junhoe’s hips, making the younger turned his back on him, Jiwon immediately zipped down Junhoe’s pants along with his boxers. He pulled out the lube from his pocket and started to unbuckle his pants, Jiwon poured the the liquid into his aching cock and positioned Junhoe.

He slowly inserts his fat cock head into Junhoe’s tight hole. 

Junhoe groaned not accustomed to such a big dick, but Jiwon was patient as he worked his dick in slowly wanting Junhoe to feel good and enjoy getting fucked by him. 

It took a good minute for his entire meat log was buried deep within Junhoe’s hungry hole.

“mmmmm” Junhoe letting out a moan he leaned his head against Jiwo’s shoulder, Jiwon could feel Junhoe is shaking 

"I got you baby boy" He reached up turning his Junhoe’s head towards him. 

Jiwon was surprised; gazing into Junhoe’s eyes he saw nothing but pure lust and ecstasy. He kissed Junhoe long and hard before starting his work. He slowly pulled out to the head and slowly pushed in; Junhoe moaned grinding his ass back onto Jiwon when Jiwon’s cock was reburied deep within him. 

Jiwon kept this up allowing Junhoe to enjoy and feel it all, Junhoe’s hole was tight and warm feeling it get easier to push back in him with each stroke.

"Fuck baby boy...so warm and tight." Jiwon slowly started to pick up the pace, Junhoe’s ass bouncing and jiggling with each pound it made him that much hotter as he started really fucking him.

Jiwon moaned loudly not caring who might hear he was getting the fucking the boy he wanted. Needed. It was better than he imagined it to be.

The back room echoed with sound of moaning and bodies slapping together.

"Fuck yes fuck me baby yes!" Junhoe roared. 

Jiwon smirked and did as requested. He pummelled his rod over and again into his baby boy, he knew that after tonight that Junhoe will all he be thinking about. Feeling the urge to cum he pulled Junhoe’s off and spun him around hosting him up onto his hips as he settled Junhoe’s ass onto his dick. Jiwon pushed him against the wall both arms around his back and hand grasping his shoulder as he bounced the younger boy into his dick over and over again. Jiwon could hear Junhoe’s whimpers and moans as Junhoe’s face was buried in the crook of Jiwon’s neck. 

"I'm so close" Junhoe whimpered. 

This was it. He got Junhoe ahold in a way and went to town. He fucked him as hard as he could feeling his own cum getting ready to burst. 

"Yes yes Jiwon yes here it comes don't stop!!!" Junhoe yelled.

"FUCK!!!" they both moaned 

It was such perfect timing. Jiwon trusted his fat dick deep as he could as he felt ropes and ropes of hot thick cum being unleashed deep within his baby boy. Junhoe’s own cum shot between their bodies, their stomachs rubbing together coating the skin in it. 

Jiwon’s knees started to shake as he was defiantly out of energy form a mind blowing fuck and workout. He slowly lowered their bodies to the tiled floor of the room. His cock remained within Junhoe, as they both just sat their catching their breaths.

Junhoe slowly lifted his head as the high slowly went away. He slowly pulled himself off Jiwon’s semi hard dick, he moaned as he felt suddenly empty inside “uhhhhhmmmm” but with each movement he could feel Jiwon’s cum inside him. He leaned back against the wall looking at Jiwon, his eyes were closed but he was smiling.

"That was the best fuck I have ever had and I don't say that often..." said Jiwon

Junhoe smiled and responded “same”


	4. Chapter 4

Junhoe decided to visit the club again; he’s hoping to meet Ji – maybe no?

He just wants to unwind, I guess …

Back to the story

.

.

Junhoe settled himself at the corner of the bar and asked for a glass of whiskey, he admit he’s mind goes wild whenever he thinks about Jiwon. How Jiwon made him turn into a submissive pup, how Jiwon made him feel satisfied.

Junhoe was in a deep thought, when he felt familiar warmth circling his thighs. He turns around to face it, and made a smile on his lips “Jiwon~ Why you’re here?” he asked

“I told you,I’m regular visitor here” he smirked

Junhoe bit his lips, “sooo, uh do you mind if I ask you?

“yeah, sure~” Jiwon responded

“ummm, what do you do for a living? Are you a local?”

“yes, I’m living here for 2 years now and I’m a professional surfer” Jiwon replied

“oohh, oh.. so you just move here?”

“yeah, I came from Seoul” he smirked

Junhoe chuckled “oh what a coincidence, I came from Seoul too- oh um I’m currently living there actually”

“I see~ no wonder” Jiwon uttered “Junhoe, what do you do for a living?”

“I’m a poet” Junhoe responded with a smile

“really? Woah ~ amazing, lucky me. Oh I mean wow! You’re really amamzing!” Jiwon said with enthusiasm “can you give me an example?”

Junhoe left out a little laugh “wha- what? Example?”

“yeah, just a short one”

“oh okay then, ummm wait” Junhoe responded while looking into Jiwon’s eyes

“the title of this short poem is, ‘the kiss’” he clears his throat

 

_Crashing waves on an empty beach,_

_The rhythm of our hearts,_

_Two drowning lovers lost at sea,_

_My lips adrift in yours._

Junhoe was still staring at Jiwon, like it was their last time to see each other.

Feeling the sexual tension rising up Jiwon gulped, “you have such a pretty mouth, to feed it only with kisses, would be a wasted opportunity”

Junhoe can’t help but to blush from what he heard “Jiwon~” he whines

“my eyes really adore you, Junhoe” Jiwon confessed “I hope I’m not being too forward,” he whispered as he slowly leaned forward, his face is so close that Junhoe can feel the hot air that he’s breathing

“I don’t mind” Junhoe murmured

“can I kiss you again?” Jiwon asked him

Junhoe bit his lower lip “Ye-yessss” he responded

“Yes to what?” Jiwon asked, smiling at Junhoe

“Yes to the kissing, at least,” Junhoe answered

Junhoe think they both knew it wouldn’t stop there, though, but that he thinks that they had to take it slow. Jiwon didn’t seem concerned that Junhoe hadn’t surrendered to more yet.

Jiwon took Junhoe’s mouth with his again. Junhoe felt Jiwon’s right hand at the buttons of his shirt. The pressure of the kiss became more possessive and Jiwon was running his hand over Junhoe’s chest, his hard pecs, and down to Junhoe’s flat belly while Jiwon’s tongue at first flicked in and out of Junhoe’s mouth and then invaded further, taking Junhoe’s breath away.

Junhoe gasped, he pull away from the kiss.

“why?” Jiwon murmured.

“maybe I should go,” Junhoe answered in a breathless voice.

But Jiwon just smirked and moved his lips to Junhoe’s throat. His hand didn’t stop gliding and rubbing across Junhoe’s chest--and his nipples--though. And then Jiwon heard Junhoe’s soft moan. “uuummhhhhh”

Jiwon came back to Junhoe’s lips for a kiss, and Junhoe was even quicker this time to go soft and to be open to Jiwon’s tongue.

Junhoe couldn’t hide that he had gone hard.

But the feel and sound of the zipper of his fly being lowered is what turned the tide, what galvanized him into fighting his submissive nature.

Junhoe put his hand on Jiwon’s hand at his zipper to signal that he was to go no further, and Junhoe pulled away from the kiss and lowered his head so that he didn’t have access.

Jiwon kissed Junhoe on the head and said, “I’m sorry. I thought it was what you wanted.” Then, gently disengaging him,

“nooo, it’s just …. There's a lot of people here, let’s continue this conversation in your place? Or my place? Junhoe whispered “I can’t wait to hear what your hands have to say” he added

Jiwon smirked “my place”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Then Junhoe followed him home, and less than five minutes later, they stumbled into Jiwon’s apartment. 

They plopped down on his couch, ran their hands across each other, and made out some more.

“Your back is so tense,” Jiwon said between kisses.

“I know,” Junhoe uttered “It’s been a long week.”

“Then let me take care of it,” Jiwon responded

“What do you mean?” Junhoe asked

“Trust me,” Jiwon replied as he pulled Junhoe’s shirt off and threw it aside. 

Then he reached for a cabinet and grabbed a jar of massage oil.  “Here, lie down.” He commanded

Junhoe did as he was told. 

The couch was surprisingly comfortable. 

This wasn’t cheap furniture; it was fancy leather sectional with a very nice throw. 

Jiwon didn’t seem much older than Junhoe, but he obviously had money, not to mention taste.

Jiwon climbed on top of Junhoe, rubbed the oil on his back, and started kneading him. 

He started between Junhoe’s shoulder blades, and then made his way toward his arms.

Junhoe was surprised by how good it felt. 

The oil smelled really nice, and it made his whole back feel warm. 

Jiwon zeroed right in on the knots in Junhoe’s muscles, and he started working them out. 

It hurts for a second, but the more he worked out the tension, the more pleasurable it got.

They both still had their pants on, but Junhoe could totally feel Jiwon’s hardon grind against his ass.  It was such a fucking turn-on, and it made his own dick press harder against the couch.

Jiwon reached underneath Junhoe, undid his fly, and pulled off his pants. 

Then he kneeled next to the couch and started massaging Junhoe’s legs.

“Oh shit,” Junhoe said, “I fucking needed this....”

“I could tell,” Jiwon replied as he ran his hands up to Junhoe’s thigh.  “I need it too.” 

Jiwon pulled off Junhoe’s underwear and kneaded his ass. 

He squeezed each cheek, one after the other, and then ran his hand down Junhoe’s crack. 

Junhoe kept waiting for Jiwon to play with his butt hole, but he didn’t.

“You fucking tease,” Junhoe uttered

Jiwon smirked “That’s the idea,” he said.  “Now roll over.”

Junhoe complied, and his dick flopped into the open.  By now, it was standing firmly at attention.

Jiwon chuckled “Nice,” he said.

Junhoe was itching to see Jiwon in his full glory, but Jiwon was in no rush. 

Jiwon leaned down and started sucking Junhoe’s nipples.  He rubbed himself as he did it, but he wouldn’t let Junhoe touch him.  Finally he kissed Junhoe and stood up.  At long last, he pulled down his pants, and Junhoe saw he wasn’t wearing underwear.

His cock looked totally different from the other man he had.  Jiwon had shaved his pubes he looked even more naked than what Junhoe was used to.

Jiwon was so hard that it was almost impossible to tell.

“So,” Jiwon said, “do you like what you see?”

“Fuck yeah,” Junhoe said and bit his lower lip

Jiwon smiled, and without another word, he started sucking Junhoe’s cock. 

He obviously knew what he was doing: he was totally deliberate with his lips and his tongue, and it drove Junhoe fucking wild. 

Every time Junhoe moved or let out a breath, Jiwon knew exactly what it meant, and he responded accordingly.

Eventually he let Junhoe’s dick pop out of his mouth.  “How does that feel?” Jiwon asked.

“Fucking incredible,” Junhoe responded.

Jiwon lubed up Junhoe’s ass, and then he put some more onto his cock. 

His lube was totally different from what Junhoe was used to; it seemed a lot more watery at first, but it was also a lot more slippery, and it seemed weirdly oily. 

“stand up baby” Jiwon commanded and helped Junhoe to get up and he positioned himself on the couch

Junhoe climbed on top of Jiwon, and then lowered himself onto his cock. 

Jiwon felt himself slide right into Junhoe’s chute; Junhoe seemed to fit him like a glove.  

The way the couch was positioned, Jiwon could barely move, so Junhoe was in control. 

He clamped his ass down on Jiwon’s dick and started rocking back and forth. 

Junhoe didn’t bother talking dirty, but Jiwon could tell how much he loved it.  Junhoe closed his eyes and curled his mouth into a smile.  He kept grunting and moaning as Jiwon’s dick pumped deeper and deeper inside him.

They started out kind of slow, but then Junhoe picked up the pace.  There was nothing delicate about sex with this guy: he obviously wanted to get pounded, and he kept thrusting faster and faster.  Before Jiwon knew it, they were fucking as fast as they could.

Jiwon almost ran out of breath, but then Junhoe started slowing down, and they went back to more of a steady speed.  Junhoe ran his ass in kind of a circular motion, and Jiwon felt his dick exploring Junhoe insides.

Jiwon looked into Junhoe’s eyes, and he looked right back at Jiwon.  Both of them were obviously savoring the sensation.  Then, a few seconds later, Junhoe started speeding up again.

Junhoe’s dick was tantalizingly close to Jiwon’s face, and he wanted to suck it, but it stayed just out of reach— at least for his mouth.  So he did the next-best thing and ran his hands across Junhoe’s shaft. 

It took Jiwon’s hands a second to match up with Junhoe’s rhythm, but once they did, he started beating him off like nobody’s business.

Junhoe leaned down and kissed Jiwon “I want you to take me from behind,” he whispered

They both stopped fucking for a second, and then changed positions. 

Junhoe got down on all fours and stuck his ass out at Jiwon

His half-fucked hole looked delicious, and Jiwon couldn’t wait to dive back in.

Jiwon got on his knees behind him, ran his cock up and down his crack, and finally pushed his way inside.

Junhoe’s ass went back to slamming against Jiwon.  He felt like he was losing his virginity all over again. 

Junhoe’s body started tensing up, and Jiwon felt his sphincter clamp down on his cock.  His groans went up in pitch, and then finally reached a crescendo, just as his jizz splattered onto the blanket.

Jiwon knew how much cum he had pent up himself. He knew he couldn’t hold out much longer, and he didn’t even try.  Jiwon gave Junhoe a couple more thrusts, but Jiwon could already feel his load moving up his pole.  Then he yelped and blew his load inside Junhoe.

Jiwon could barely control himself.  His nerves were so active; he could feel his juices pouring out of him. Junhoe kept working his cock the whole time, which felt so fucking good.

Finally Jiwon finished pumping, and he tried to catch his breath.  Junhoe pulled forward, and Jiwon’s dick popped out of his ass. 

“uhmm, Junhoe -” Jiwon uttered

“yes, Jiwon?” he replied

“do you want to sleep here? I have an extra bed and clothes for you”

Junhoe smiled “okay, I’ll sleep here”

Jiwon felt happy from Junhoe’s approval, he doesn’t do this from his past flings

Junhoe went to the bathroom to clean himself up while Jiwon is busy setting up his room

“I wouldn’t mind sleeping next to you” Junhoe murmured

“really? I uh – okay then, let me take a shower first” Jiwon said excitedly

Jiwon’s reation left a smile onto Junhoe’s face

They settled themselves into Jiwon’s bed, both lying next to each other awkwardly

“Junhoe” Jiwon muttered

“umm?” the younger replied

“why did you choose to have a vacation here?”

“I really want to go here, and I’m searching for a new inspiration since I’m experiencing a thing they called ‘writers block’”

“oh – I got it, when will you go back to Korea?”Jiwon asked him, he waited and waited but there’s no reply from Junhoe

He turns to face Junhoe, who now was in deep sleep

Jiwon takes his time to stare at Junhoe

Jiwon knew he fell in love with the man he lay next to.

He felt there could never be someone so exquisite and beautiful in his experience. Jiwon sought to memorize and encapsulate every second as a memory.

He even reduced his breathing to mimic Junhoe. He tried to make his heart beat in sequence with him.

Every nerve ending of Jiwon vibrated with alacrity to acquire more data. Jiwon could not sleep if he wanted to and he did not want to.

In the darkness, his senses were acute and his mind was focused only on Junhoe.

As the grey light of dawn is slowly illuminated more and more of the beauty he saw in Junhoe.

His soul swelled with love he had for him. Jiwon’s senses conflicted his thoughts; his thoughts competed with his love. But all of this was about Junhoe, his thoughts, senses, love, desire, dreams, goals, fears, were all him.

Jiwon wanted time to stop. He could live his lifetime in this moment.

With each second the greyness of dawn was sharpening and defining the beauty he saw in him. With every ray of light his love grew and grew.

He felt like he was floundering in this intense experience for it overwhelmed him.

Jiwon wanted to wake Junhoe and break the spell. But with each second he watched the light remove the obscurity and leave the love.

Jiwon found Junhoe more and more beautiful with each new detail defined.


	6. Chapter 6

Junhoe wasn't yet ready to get out of bed as he had other plans on his mind. But finally arose to Jiwon’s offer of fixing him a special breakfast, which Jiwon knew he would definitely like.

All the time Jiwon was watching Junhoe’s beautiful body as he walked around proudly displaying what he knew Jiwon loved to look at. Junhoe was always smiling and winking at Jiwon whenever he catches the other staring at him, Jiwon felt happy, very happy. They spent the rest of the day together. Laughing and enjoying every aspect of a day that was absolutely perfect by anyone's standards.

Jiwon just finished taking a bath, when he saw Junhoe sprawled out on his bed

“what are you doing? He asked

“oh nothing, just relaxing- Jiwon ~ uh umm, would you mind hand over the fruit bowl to me? Junhoe asked him

Jiwon smirked

Junhoe chuckled “why are you smiling like that Kim Jiwon-shi?”

But Jiwon just smiled seductively, he then move beside Junhoe and disregard all of the younger’s clothes including his underwear

He manhandled Junhoe to lie down again

Jiwon took off his bathrobe and tossed it aside. “Now don’t move” he said as he dipped a spoon into the bowl. He brought out a helping of strawberries, banana slices, and pieces of melon. Then he sprinkled them over Junhoe’s body.

Junhoe was afraid of making a mess, so he stayed as still as a statue. The only exception was his dick, which was still getting harder.

Jiwon kept playing with Junhoe’s body till he had food on Junhoe’s chest, arms, and legs.

Then he kneeled down and started licking it off Junhoe.

Jiwon made a show of it too: he rolled a strawberry around his mouth and let the juices flow all over his lips. Then he flicked his tongue and swallowed. “What do you think of that?” he asked Junhoe

Junhoe grinned but didn’t say anything. He was surprised at how turned on he was, but he was still afraid to move. Jiwon figured all the answers he needed were right between Junhoe’s legs.

Jiwon ran his mouth along Junhoe’s arms— first his right, then his left— and he gobbled up the food along the way. Then he started on Junhoe’s chest, and he made sure to run his tongue across his nipples. Junhoe was dying for Jiwon to touch his cock, but he didn’t. He just got as far as his bellybutton, and then moved down to Junhoe’s feet.

“Oh shit,” Junhoe said as Jiwon rubbed his left foot. Junhoe never had a proper foot massage before, so he never realized how good it could feel. He had to resist the urge to squirm.

By now, the food on Junhoe’s body was gone, and he couldn’t resist the urge to touch himself. “That’s so fucking hot,” he murmured

“I figured you might like that,” Jiwon replied. “You want to try it on me?”

Junhoe jumped at the offer, and he and Jiwon switched places. Junhoe wasn’t nearly as self-assured as Jiwon was: Junhoe dropped a whole spoonful of food on Jiwon’s chest. He played it off like it was no big deal, and he ate it right off him.

Junhoe loved the taste of Jiwon’s skin mixed in with those juices. He dribbled more food all over Jiwon’s body, and then basically sucked it all up.

Along the way, Junhoe bumped a blueberry, and it went rolling across the floor. But at that point, he didn’t care. All he cared about was the beautiful naked man before him. Junhoe lapped up a piece of melon from Jiwon’s crotch, then put his hand on Jiwon’s cock and guided it into his mouth.

“Oooooh yeah baby,” Jiwon whines

Junhoe sucked Jiwon’s cock like he was fucking possessed. He bobbed his head up and down so fast he got dizzy. Jiwon’s dick went so far back that Junhoe almost gagged, but he managed not to.

Junhoe wanted Jiwon up his ass, so he took his mouth off him, and he climbed on top of his body. Junhoe positioned his butthole right over Jiwon’s cock, then reached back and pulled Jiwon towards him

“Hey,” Jiwon whispered flirtatiously

Junhoe felt like he was about to burst. Jiwon’s shaft felt right at home underneath Junhoe, and he could only imagine how good it would feel on the inside. “I fucking want you Jiwon~” he whines

“I want you too,” Jiwon replied “but we don’t have enough supplies in here anyway.”

“Fuck....” Junhoe said in grimace

But Jiwon leaned up and kissed Junhoe “Although you know,” he said, “we can try it raw.”

Junhoe smiled seductively and then he bites his lower lip “oh yeah? I want it raw, hard, fast and rough”

Jiwon chuckled “my princess wish is my command”

Junhoe loved the way Jiwon dominated him; he wanted Jiwon to have him, Junhoe was bound and determined to give him the best sex he’d ever had.

Then, without further ado, Jiwon plowed his way inside Junhoe.

“Oh fuck!” Junhoe yelled as his ass cramped up, and pain shot through his body

Jiwon rammed into Junhoe

“Tell me how much you want it,” Jiwon said.

“I want you to rip my ass open.” Junhoe replied

“You want to be my bitch?” “Oh fuck yeah,” Junhoe gasped.  

Junhoe knew the more he begged for him; the more Jiwon want to ravage Junhoe. Junhoe felt Jiwon’s dick against his prostate, and a new wave of pleasure rolled across his body. He couldn’t help but gasp “hhhhh uhhhhhh Jiwon ummmm”

Jiwon evidently picked up on what had happened, and he positioned himself to hit Junhoe’s prostate again.  

Then he started drilling Junhoe faster and faster.  

Junhoe never felt a sensation like that, and he couldn’t believe how awesome it was.

“You’ve got the best fucking ass,” Jiwon uttered

“You’ve got the best fucking cock,” Junhoe replied. “Give it to me.”

“What the fuck do you think I’m doing?” Jiwon asked.  

“harder Jiwon, I want it harder” Jiwon whispered

Junhoe was amazed at how erotic it felt, his whole body seemed to tingle.

“Oh shit,” Jiwon hissed “I’m about to cum Junhoeee aaahhhhh Junhoe”

“Do it,” Junhoe said.  “Don’t you dare take it out till you’re done.”

Jiwon clenched his teeth but grinned.  “You want my fucking cum?”

“Oh fuck yeah,” Junhoe whispered  “I need it inside me.” Jiwon let out a yelp, dick unloaded in Junhoe’s ass.  

Junhoe felt shot after shot fill him up.  It was so fucking warm, and Junhoe hadn’t expected how much he’d love Jiwon’s gooey goodness inside him.  

Junhoe kissed Jiwon again and wrapped his legs around his body.  


“hey, baby we’re not done yet” Jiwon murmured

Jiwon move his dick to hit Junhoe’s prostate again, and at that point, Junhoe’s whole body felt ecstatic.  

"FUCK! Jiwonnnn aahhhhh shiit" Junhoe moaned

He could barely control his muscles. Junhoe’s mouth dropped open, and he groaned and gasped in quick succession.  

Junhoe’s dick shuddered, and before he could do anything, his cum came gushing out. It splattered all over Jiwon’s stomach and abs.  

This orgasm was more powerful than anything Junhoe felt before, even though he hadn’t touched himself at all. Jiwon kept pumping till Junhoe’s cock was dry; then he stopped to catch his breath.  

“Damn,” Jiwon said.  “You take it as well as you give it baby”

“So do you,” Junhoe replied.

Jiwon grinned again, then Junhoe pulled out from Jiwon's dick he suddenly felt empty without Jiwon's cock inside him.  

Jiwon just watched Junhoe as he sat down on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Jiwon is silently watching Junhoe as he gets dressed

“Junhoe” Jiwon murmured

“umm?” Junhoe replied

“can you stay here with me?”

Junhoe widened his eyes from what he heard; he turns to face Jiwon

“what are you talking about Jiwon?” he uttered

Jiwon sighed “I know, it’s fast. But I think I’m falling in love with you”

Junhoe was stunned “Jiwon, no I think you shouldn’t feel that. Everything that falls, gets broken Jiwon”

“Junhoe, just – “Jiwon doesn’t have the chance to finish what he’s saying

“Jiwon, I can’t... I can’t stay here. I can’t love you. Okay?” Junhoe murmured

Jiwon tilt his head and cleared his throat “why? What about these past nights? What are those stares you’re giving me?”

Junhoe left out a little laugh “Jiwon, you wanted this right? I’m on a vacation Jiwon, I’m not here to make a commitment” and he walked out from Jiwon and went towards the kitchen to drink a glass of water

“FUCK!” Jiwon yelled

Junhoe sighed and close his eyes

Jiwon followed him at the kitchen “what am I to you? A past time?”

The atmosphere is getting heavier as the time goes by, Junhoe gulped “I’m sorry Jiwon, I have to go. I have a flight this midnight”

And just like that Junhoe leave him with a heavy heart

Junhoe knows that he can’t stay beside Jiwon

He knows he can’t give Jiwon all of his time because he’s committed with his work

He knows he can’t love Jiwon enough, because even him he can’t love himself

But Jiwon is persistent, he immediately wears his clothes and followed Junhoe

“Junhoe wait!” he yelled

Junhoe scratch his head, he bit his lower lip and turn around for Jiwon

Junhoe wants to cry from seeing Jiwon running towards him

He let Jiwon catch his breath, and Jiwon’s hands reach out to hold him

“please… please give me a chance Junhoe” Jiwon pleaded

Junhoe closed his eyes and sighed “Jiwon, I can’t I’m sorry, there are lots of things going on my mind right now. And I’m afraid I can’t return the love that you’re willing to give”

Then there was an awkward silence for a few seconds

“Thanks for playing me, Koo Junhoe” Jiwon murmured and walks away leaving Junhoe at the sea side

He didn't know what to do. He felt like his heart would come out of his mouth.

Junhoe can hear the waves crashing against the coast as everything on his mind just slowly disappears including Jiwon.

He sighed. He turns his back and decided to return at the resort to pack his things

Junhoe read again his room number “Room 218”

He leaves Hawaii with a heavy heart

He didn’t expect his vacation would turn out like this

He will surely miss the beach, the ocean breeze and Jiwon

................

“YOU’RE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!” Yunhyeong screamed in excitement

Junhoe just smiled to his best friends

“why? You don’t seem to be happy? Jinhwan said

Junhoe pouts and cries infront of them

“what happened our Junhoe?” Yunhyeong asked him

“did someone break your heart?” Jinhwan added

“I have to … “ Junhoe responded

“It’s okay darling, you can return to him as soon as you finish your work” Yunhyeong patted his back

“I know …” he replied

Junhoe is back to his own bed room, “wow it’s messier than I thought” he murmured to himself

He managed to clean his room, change his bed sheets, curtains and throw the unnecessary things and trash

“there, much better” he sighed

He pulled out his laptop and place it on his working table

And Junhoe started to type

 

**_Things about him_ **

_First, he would spend_

_the entire night locking you_

_in his embrace,_

_kissing your scars and_

_playing your hair._

_Sometimes, he seemed far-off_

_despite of having him_

_sitting so close to you._

_Second, he will ask you for_

_a date for consecutive nights._

_He'll take you out to fancy diners_

_and would bring you_

_bouquet of fresh flowers_

_while on some times,_

_you're not going to hear_

_even a single word from him._

_He will leave your phone call hanging_

_and your messages drooping_

_and his responses saved on draft._

_Third, he would hold your hand_

_in front of everyone and_

_will kiss you in public_

_with no pause and falter_

_and on some times,_

_he walks so fast you can't_

_get into his steps without_

_gasping for air._

 

Junhoe felt a tear drop on his cheeks; he can’t deny he’s thinking about Jiwon all day, every hour, every minute, every second

He then scrolled to the second page and started to type again

 

**_Things about me_ **

_First, I’m short-tempered_

_and doesn't like too much_

_trifled wrangle with anyone_

_and on some days,_

_I expand my patience_

_unexpectedly._

_I sometimes show my_

_anger through silence_

_and by throwing_

_a frantic punch on the wall._

_Second, I will show you my_

_ugly fraction and will let you_

_wander door after door_

_to my unlovely past and_

_monstrous upshot of_

_all of my wrong decisions_

_while sometimes,_

_I insidiously submerge_

_half of my soul_

_and will warn you_

_to never follow after me._

 

Junhoe breaks down, he knows he love Jiwon too. But he’s afraid of the outcome if he will tell Jiwon what he truly feels for him. He’s afraid of the possibilities and consequences of his actions.

He’s afraid

He’s afraid

He inhaled deeply and sighed

His heart is heavy as hell

He misses Jiwon, he really does

He misses Jiwon’s smile, laughter and his warm embrace

He fell in love with Jiwon, but he’s a coward to admit it, he kept on denying and trying to forget Jiwon by having different sex partners

But with every kiss, every moan, every grip it feels so different.

It’s different

It’s not Jiwon

“I miss him” he cried until he falls asleep

Junhoe woke up in the middle of the night because of the familiar disturbance of his next-door neighbour’s cat.

He rests in his bed struggling to sleep for about an hour. Junhoe assumed the only way was to bore himself to sleep is to write, so he decided to get up and starts typing to his laptop again.

 

**_Things about us_ **

_He's a massive instance_

_of inconsistent star_

_that shines so rapidly bright_

_then will be gone the next._

_I’m inconstant in my likes_

_and often switch things_

_if I gone tired of what I’ve got._

_I’m unstable and_

_doesn't need too much words_

_to stand guard over my emotions_

_and I’m unreadable,_

_with no words visible in my sentence_

_And, he's unpredictable._

_He got a wild forest_

_set on fire in his mind._

_Sometimes, it was him_

_who light up the matches_

_and on some days,_

_he'll let you take the blame._

_So let me tell you things about him,_

_\-----things he made me feel_

_when we're together._

_He will tell you he loves you_

_and at the same time_

_he'll make you feel otherwise._

_He will make_

_you feel that_

_you still have him_

_and at the same time,_

_he will make_

_you feel like_

_you're about to lose him_

_with each passing day_

He looked up at the ceiling with tears on his eyes and sighed.

“I love you too, Jiwon” he uttered as he drowned himself with pain, loneliness, and regret.

Junhoe remember’s Jiwon on nights like this when he force himself to write. It's the feeling that he needs to drain everything out as if there are still touches from Jiwon that he forgot to scrub out from his skin.

Junhoe remember’s Jiwon on nights like this, when he must write but he have no words left to scribble down. It feels like he already volunteered all his metaphors until he was left with unfamiliar words that he doesn’t know how to use but he needs to clean them out from himself.

He remembers Jiwon on nights like this when Jiwon’s promises suddenly lift like anagrams slowly fading in thin air.

Junhoe remembers Jiwon on nights like this when all he was left of were different faces of endings in his head and he doesn’t know how to put a beginning with.

Then he type the poem that pops on his head

_**I still remember you** _

  
_everytime I grab a pen,_   
_I crumple a paper,_   
_I crash out a phrase,_   
_I rewrite a stanza,_   
_I reread a sentence._

Junhoe remembers Jiwon on nights like this when he force himself to write when he already gave them a last page to seal. Junhoe still remember Jiwon on moments like this where all he is now to Jiwon is just a familiar poem that he accidentally mumbled, a short poem that maybe Jiwon forgot when and where he reads it.

“I still remember you on nights like this, nights when you barely remember me." He whispered


	8. Chapter 8

After three months, Junhoe is at his apartment packing up his things;

“Junhoe, are you really sure about this?” Yunyheong asked him with a worried face

“Yoyo, let him be. He’s a grown up now. I’m sure you can take care of yourself right Junhoe?” Jinhwan uttered while helping Junhoe to pack his clothes

“b-but that’s too far, we can’t run immediately once he needed us” Yunhyeong whines

Jinhwan rolled his eyes and sighed

“hyungs ~ don’t worry about me, it’s fine. It’s gonna be fine” Junhoe replied

\------

Back in Hawaii, Jiwon was still into his heart break from Koo Junhoe

He spent the last few months drinking; nothing less, nothing more

“so, I can forget him easily” Jiwon murmured

“Hyung that’s not gonna help you” Chanwoo responded

“No, it’s helping me. I have to get off him out of my mind, my brain, my heart” Jiwon cried

“Hyung it’s been months, and you haven’t made any progress” Donghyuk insisted

“Nooooooo, Junhoe, Koo Junhoeeeee I really fucking miss him” Jiwon cried

Dongyuk and Chanwoo just sighed from Jiwon’s dramatic ass, it’s been months since Junhoe left but Jiwon can’t still move on from him. He knows that Junhoe was different from his other one-night stands

There’s something about Junhoe that he can’t explain, it’s pulling him like a gravity, like a magnet

Jiwon was never been so confused in his whole entire life. Nobody understands, they never have, they never will. Not now, not ever.

“Have you ever been asked why do you say someone is so perfect, if perfectness doesn’t exist in this world?” Jiwon asked his two bestfriend “Actually, to me perfectness in my eyes does exist, and that is Koo Junhoe” he added

“hyung you’re drunk, it’s just 9 in the morning. let us take you home” Chanwoo lift Jiwon’s left arm

“Noooooooo, let me be. I miss Koo Junhoe” Jiwon cries

“damn it hyung, we’re doing this like every day for three months, aren’t you getting tired?” Donghyuk snorted

“c’mon hyung, let’s take him home” Chanwoo asked Donghyuk to help him with Jiwon who is now drunk

But Jiwon insisted the he MUST drink more, so he can forget Koo Junhoe

Donghyuk and Chanwoo has been patient with Jiwon, they let him do whatever Jiwon thinks that may help him, they’ve waited until Jiwon fell asleep and then they decided to bring him home

The two are struggling to carry Jiwon towards his house, when they saw a beautiful man standing outside Jiwon’s house

“what can we do for you?” Donghyuk asked him

The man was stunned from the sight of a drunk Jiwon “uh- umm, I came here for Jiwon”

Chanwoo clears his throat, “you must be THE Koo Junhoe that Jiwon-hyung is talking about?”

“uhh – unfortunately yes” Junhoe replied “let me help you two”

Donghyuk and Chanwoo lays Jiwon at his couch and decided to leave Junhoe with him

“take care of our hyung Junhoe, he been through a lot these past few months” said Donghyuk

Junhoe just smile and nod

It’s already evening when Jiwon woke up from his slumber; he wakes up with Junhoe sleeping beside the couch his lying in

Jiwon widened his eyes from the astonishment and he immediately gets up

“Ju- Junhoe?” he mumbled

Junhoe heard Jiwon and he slowly lift his head and went to Jiwon

“Jiwon, are you okay now? Do you need something?” Junhoe asked him with a concerned face

The older looked at him carefully as if Junhoe is not real “wh- wha – what are you doing here?” Jiwon stuttered

“I came here for you, Jiwon” Junhoe replied, looking directly at Jiwon’s eyes “I’m sorry,I left you. I’m such a coward, I kept on denying to myself that I love you too”

Jiwon smiled he reached out and cupped Junhoe’s face “did I hear it right? You love me too baby?”

Junhoe giggled and kissed the tip of Jiwon’s nose “yes, Kim Jiwon. I love you too. I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to hurt you like this” he pouts

“hey love, it’s okay, I know I’ve been so fast and didn’t think about your feelings” Jiwon whispered, and he nudged Junhoe’s chin up with his thumb, and Junhoe’s lips parted with a sharp intake of breath.

And then he saw it. The gentle rise and fall of Junhoe’s chest, the soft rose in his cheeks, the skittish looks in his eyes, flitting to his lips and then quickly look away.

Comprehension suddenly oozed through him like a heated honey purling through his veins. The thought sent warm ripples of shock through Jiwon’s body, thinning the air in his lungs.

Jiwon stared gently, taking in the vulnerability in Junhoe’s eyes, the fear in his face, and all Jiwon wanted to do was to hold Junhoe, reassure him.

He kissed Junhoe exactly the way Junhoe always wanted to be kissed with his hands first stroking Junhoe’s face and into his hair down to his spine as he pulls Junhoe in, making him feel needed whilst gently kissing his lips and slipping his tongue in to glide against the tip of Junhoe’s tongue.

They kissed like their opening up their soul, tasting and seeing every colour of the rainbow in their own sensual way, almost like catching a smile in a bottle, its softness, its sweetness…

Jiwon breathing in Junhoe like a cool inhalation of oxygen to warm his soul.

Like nothing in the world exist but him and Junhoe.

Jiwon feels like levitating off the ground floating in the air

What Junhoe’s feeling right now cannot be put into words it’s like there was no any parts of speech or figures of speech invented to describe it.

Maybe it’s like an aphrodisiac, mixed with a Pandora’s box effect, fireworks glowing inside them from the touch of each other’s lips.

“you’re mine now?” Jiwon whispered between their kiss

Junhoe smirked “I’m yours Jiwon, from the very start”

As if under a spell, Jiwon’s gaze was drawn to Junhoe’s lips, parted and full, and the sound of Junhoe’s shallow breathing filled Jiwon with a fierce longing. “Junhoe, I love you” he whispered, no power over the pull he was suddenly feeling.

In slow motion, Jiwon bent towards him again, closing his eyes to caress Junhoe’s mouth with his own. A weak gasp escaped Junhoe “I love you too, Jiwon I love you you too”

The taste of Jiwon’s lips was far more than Junhoe bargained for, and Jiwon drew him close with a raspy groan. With a fierce hold, he cupped the back of Junhoe’s neck and kissed him deeply, gently, possessively in his touch. His fingers twined in Junhoe’s hair, desperate to explore.

And then all at once, beyond his comprehension, Junhoe’s body melded to his with an answering groan, they both knew this time this isn’t just a one-night stand, this isn’t just a past time. They’re making love for the first time.

And for the first time they’re slowing down, feeling every inch of each other’s skin, taking their time to feel each other’s warmth.

Securing each other’s feelings, assuring that they are for each-other.

Taking nothing for granted this time

“did you miss me?” Junhoe whispered to Jiwon

“I only miss you when I’m breathing” Jiwon replied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this :)


End file.
